1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined children's potty seat and step stool for use in the toilet training of infants. This potty seat is adapted to be installed over the toilet seat of a toilet bowl. Moreover this potty seat may be inverted and placed on the floor in front of the toilet bowl for use as a step stool by the boy infants as they develop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is old in the prior art to provide children's potty seats that may be installed over the toilet seat of a toilet bowl. These designs are found in the following patents: Stein U.S. Pat. No. 932,592, Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,020, Cunningham U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,322, and Wondrack U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,086.
However, none of these above-identified patents show potty seat designs which may be inverted and positioned on the floor in front of the toilet bowl for use as a step stool, as is described in the present invention. The potty seat of the Cunningham U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,322 has some visual characteristics of the present invention, but it should be noted that the Cunningham seat is designed to be collapsible. The horizontal seat is split into two sections which are hinged together, and the side arm panels are also hinged to the seat. If this Cunningham design were inverted to use as a step stool, the assembly would collapse if a child were to attempt to stand upon it.
The Wiley U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,210 shows a combined child's toilet training seat and step stool, but this training seat is not adapted to be installed to the toilet seat of a toilet bowl. It is a miniature design for use on the floor as a portable toilet, and it has a pivoted backrest which may be folded down to serve as a cover for the toilet, or as the platform of a converted step stool.